


RWBY Season 7 REWRITTEN

by Smiles4Voltron



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Voltron/pseuds/Smiles4Voltron
Summary: James Ironwood is on the edge of his sanity. With a deeper delve into his thoughts he realizes, somehow he knew Ruby Rose had lied to him.Going back through his memories of the last month he wonders if there was anything more he could have done.Anything different that could have changed the outcome.He's a man who just wants someone to trust, and he was positive these young Hunters and Huntresses... No, that Qrow, his friend, would be that person for him.He sure was wrong..The outcome doesn't change,but the insight will shed some light on the unseen moments of team RWBY's Adventure in Atlas a month before Salem attacked.Alternate summary: It's season 7 all over again. The events occur as they were meant to, but they are going to hopefully pack a much bigger punch.A collection of all the things I wish I could have seen in season 7 and a deeper delve into the full month Ruby and her team spent within the floating city.And HEY LOOK! The characters are actually interacting and growing as people!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

James had fallen asleep at his desk. 

_Again._

His back ached as he pushed himself upward, his every muscle straining from the uncomfortable position his body had decided to collapse into. 

His bed had been an abandoned object that he hadn’t even seen in weeks. His Office had become his home.

He ate and slept here, only leaving for council meetings, updates on the tower, and the occasional call from the rat known as Jacques Shnee. 

The wear on his soul was something he didn’t want to think about, despite how evident it was on his face. A year ago he never even let a single hair linger on his face. 

Yet look at him now, bearing such a heavy-looking beard. 

A depression beard, he joked bitterly to himself. 

Staring himself down through the window he touched it gingerly. 

He supposed he could shave, but he had no motivation to do that. He barely had the motivation to eat. Only doing it because it was a necessity to keep his body alive. 

He was fine. 

Atlas was still functioning… somehow. 

He wished the same could be said about Mantle, but supplies were short. Panic brought in Grimm daily and his men were running on fumes. Not to mention the escapades of a certain _Robin Hill_ were making it very difficult to get anything anywhere without her stepping in and taking it by force. Injuring his men in the process. 

He wasn’t even sure what she was doing with the supplies she was taking. Part of him wanted to believe she truly was using it for the people of Mantle. Which is why he didn’t try _too hard_ to try and detain her. 

Yet the status in Mantle never seemed to change, with or without her meddling.

Which, in the end, just made him frustrated. 

Of course, he felt he couldn’t voice these complaints too openly. Not with the embargo still in action. There was only so little he could do. 

Normally he would turn to Ozpin for some guidance, but he was gone… 

He had seen the state of Haven and was given a full report from Winter when she had returned. They had offered as much aid as they could, but the more they ventured to help the other Kingdoms of the world, the more his own began to falter. 

It had actually been Winter who had convinced his last sliver of hesitance to call back his forces. 

Their plan of Amity Colosseum was being put into action, and the panic would soon follow when he revealed the news of Salem. 

And, as Winter had calmly told him; it was not his job to fix every problem going on in the world. He had tried to argue with her and yet she wouldn’t stand for it. 

“ _Sir_ .” she had spoken with such confidence and resolve, “ _You are my General. General of_ _Atlas_ _. The headmaster of Atlas Academy. The other Kingdoms are important, and we will help them when we can. However, your responsibility first and foremost is the people of Mantle and Atlas. If we fall, there is no future aid. There is no hope. Beacon has fallen and Vale is barely holding on. Haven is on the verge of collapse without their hunters. Something or_ _someone_ -” she stressed that part, “ _Has been taking them out. They were able to infiltrate Haven and completely destabilize their defenses. If we don’t shut down our own borders, the same will happen to us. It is only a matter of time before Salem focuses her eyes this way._ ” 

She was right. 

James had known her for years and was well aware Winter was always brutally honest, yet never cruel. Since he had revealed the truth to her about Salem she had been a breath of fresh air. 

She never questioned his actions. Only added input to improve them. 

In all the world, she had become someone he knew he could always trust. 

So the borders were closed, and his military was called back home. He wasn’t blind to the consequences of course. The lack of trade had quickly hit the lower class of Mantle like a tidal wave. 

He wanted to assure everyone that this was just a momentary phase. That as soon as Amity tower was up, the borders would be opened and he would not rest until every one of Mantle’s citizens were given the help and resources they needed. 

He wanted to plead with them to just keep strong a little longer. 

Yet he had to hold his tongue. He couldn’t tell anyone about Salem until the tower was up. Once it was he would inform Atlas first. He would ensure their safety and once Atlas was stable and able to handle the information, he would reveal to the rest of the world about their one true enemy. 

Perhaps then, against the same foe, they could rise as one and bring a true sense of peace. 

He knew this brought a danger, letting the world know about the Relics and Maidens, but what else could he do? 

One of the maidens was already in Salem’s hands. The Spring maiden was lost somewhere within Haven, which seemed to be a similar case with the Summer Maiden since he had no idea where she was currently. And the Winter maiden, Fria, was at the end of her life. 

Of course, he had a plan for that. He couldn’t risk her power falling into Salem’s hands again. To ensure that, he isolated her. 

They had no idea when her final moments would be with her condition. So the only way to ensure the maiden went to someone he trusted was to have Winter be Fria’s only interaction. It wasn’t ideal. 

It was downright wrong to confide someone’s final moments, after years of service and fighting, to a small bleak room. Her mental state didn’t subside these harrowing thoughts of his. It didn’t matter if her memory was off, he would know. He would know the life he was forcing her to live. 

The other option was allowing her to move freely through Atlas and risk assassination or giving some unwilling and innocent Atlas citizen life-changing powers. 

What would Ozpin do…? 

What would Qrow or Glynda do? 

His team of trusted allies seemed no more. For too long he was trying to figure out this problem alone. Glynda was defending Vale and Qrow has disappeared towards Haven. Ozpin was gone... 

At least he had WInter. He could trust her with his life. Without her, he was certain he would have fallen off into the deep end long ago. Along with the Aesops. Oh, and of course, he couldn't forget Pen-

“SIR!” the doors of his office were tossed open. Normally he would jump into action, yet recognizing the shrill voice, he remained seated. 

“Penny,” he says, already feeling exhaustion creeping behind his eyes. His energy levels had a limit, yet Penny’s….. Penny’s was _endless._ Though, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Things had been far too quiet after what happened at Vale. Winter and he had both shared a breath of relief when Penny had returned to them, better than ever. 

“SIR!” Penny shrieked again 

He braced himself to have his ear talked off as the robot teen slid into the room with a large and beaming smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Oh sir, fantastic news!” she squealed. 

He raised his eyebrow. 

Penny was never easily rattled, mostly due to her lack of understanding of emotional situations. So she never seemed to fully understand the weight on all their shoulders. She hardly batted an eye when he informed her of Salem. 

Yet straight out joy, and to this level, wasn’t common. 

“What is it, Penny?” he inquired. 

“My friend! She is here~!” Penny gushed, “Ruby Rose is here in Atlas~”

“Ruby Rose?” his attention was on alert, reminded of the rogue airship Winter had reported two hours prior. Ruby was from Vale, wasn't she? How could she have gotten here? Unless...

There couldn’t have been any other way for her to get here so surely it must have been through the rogue ship! 

He had ordered his Aesops to investigate and bring in whoever was on board. 

“When was this?” he asked, standing to follow Penny out of his office. He glanced at his clock, annoyed to find his watch buzzing. “Wait…" he held up his hand when Penny opened her mouth to speak "My apologies. We will have to put this conversation on hold for now.” 

It was time for his daily council meeting. Another, boring, pointless meeting to discuss Atlas. 

Never Mantle. 

If the other councilmen were to bring up Mantle and discuss its lack in care and aid, James would be completely speechless. Because it was true. 

Yet they never did. 

All thoughts were on Atlas and the upcoming election.

“Do you have another meeting, sir?” Penny inquired, following him down the hall with a bounce in her step. “Shall I attend too?”

“If you would like.” he smiles at her. “It is a discussion on the upcoming elections.”

“Ahh, to fill in the fifth councilmen spot.” she nods. “You have two spots already, do you not?”

“I do.” he sighs. 

Once, when he was younger, he was proud of those two spots. One was appointed to him when he became Headmaster, the other following shortly after for his military prowess. 

Now, in the back of his mind, he wished he had never been given such responsibilities. 

He wished he could solely focus on his role as Atlas’ general and school Headmaster. 

Politics were never his forte. 

“Will you be participating in this election? I saw your name offered up by a few groups.” she smiles. 

“I already have two.” he mused weakly. “I really don’t see how having three would be fair. That would be one person out-ruling two at every instance if I didn’t agree with the other councilman's decisions.” 

“Oooh, that is right.” she nodded. “And we wouldn’t want that…” she eyed him, trying to get the answer. “...Right?” she cringed.

“Right. The point of 5 councilmen is 5 different opinions of ideas. I shouldn’t even have two.” he nods. 

“Right. Right.” she nods, understanding. “Then, what shall you do with the other position?”

“I can’t just relieve my headmaster spot without stepping down as headmaster.” he says, “So I suppose after this election, I will step down from my other position. Another election will be held for someone else.” He would still be General even if he gave up his council position after all. 

“Who would you vote for then?” she asked, curious. There were a few options, yet only one really stuck with him. 

“Robin,” he says. 

“Robin??” she sputtered, clearly not expecting that. “But why, sir? I thought she was a criminal??” 

“She is.” 

Penny waited for his explanation, and realizing she was, James offered a weak shrug.

With his arms folded behind his back James cleared his throat, “She is a criminal in how she conducts her activities. However, she is a strong voice of Mantle. Too many of the councilmen are citizens of Atlas. We need a change if things are going to be fair. She would bring that. She has good ideas and a good heart. Even if her brain doesn’t exactly lead her down the straight and narrow.” 

Penny rubbed her chin, then snapped her fingers. “I think I get it. Wrong actions for the right reasons. But, if she were given the opportunity to do things legally… then she would be great!” 

“We might even be friends.” after all, it was only his stance as a military and law-abiding man that couldn’t allow him to just let her do what she wanted. 

No one was above the law, not even him. 

There were rules for reasons, and at times those laws could be bent for the greater good. They should not, however, be completely ignored to follow one person’s own personal beliefs. 

That was a crucial ideal he had learned from Ozpin himself. 

“Do you really think you could be friends?” Penny was mesmerized by the concept. 

“We could be. I hear she is quite the gambler. I myself enjoy a good bet every now and then. A game of cards would be fun.” 

“I’ll play cards with you, Sir!” Penny offered. 

“Sure.” he mused. “When everything has calmed down and there is some peace, let’s play a few rounds.” 

“A few rounds?” as they came around the corner, Winter came into view. She saluted the two of them, looking puzzled. 

“Cards~” Penny wiggled her fingers. “The General and I shall have a friendly match!” 

“Perhaps you’d care to join us? The more the merrier, as the saying goes.” James offered. Winter shifted her weight, attempting to keep a dignified expression.

Winter never was one to ease up. Only really showing her soft side to her younger sister. 

“I have never really joined in on a game of cards. I would first need to learn the rules,” she announced

“I can teach you,” Penny assures her. “I know Go-fish, and Uno, and BS and-”

Jame pursed his lips, “Have you ever tried Poker?” 

“Oh yes, yes. Plenty of times. The Aesops do enjoy that game regularly. I often watch and have recently joined in.” she reached into her pocket to pull out a house key. “My latest victory was Marrow’s living space.”

Winter’s eyes widened, “Wait, you won his house??”

“Yes.” she nods. “He seemed, as they say, _upset_ when I won.” she was puzzled, not understanding why. 

Winter slapped her forehead, yet James felt… sad, watching Penny. 

He had been with her for a while now, long before Vale. She had slowly been growing into her own person, as incredible as that sounded. After traveling to Veil that development skyrocketed. She truly began to feel like a real teenage girl. 

And then the fall of Beacon… 

Penny returned, but she didn’t quite feel the same after her Father brought her systems back online. 

The memories were there, but the emotional understanding of them was gone. It was like she was back at step one. Through these months she has been progressing at least. 

Perhaps it was the loss of her previous Aura? The brain was intact but the soul had taken damage. It wasn’t exactly the same… 

So neither was Penny. 

When asked how she felt about what happened, she had no answer. She could remember Ruby Rose being her friend, but not why they were. She could understand why she felt she could trust Ruby. Memories with no attachments or emotional connection. They were left as nothing more than data for Penny to go over. 

Yet, the news of seeing Ruby seemed to spark that same fire Penny had at Vale. Perhaps if Ruby truly was here, Penny could regain what it was she lost from that time. 

Here's to hoping, he supposed. 

“Penny.” he says, “I think Marrow would really appreciate you giving him back his house key.” 

“Do you think?” she asked. “Would that make him happy?” 

“Yes,” Winter stressed

“But why??”

“A home is where you can rest. Where you can relax and unwind. Without that, he might not feel comfortable or be well-rested.” Jame explained. She gasped. 

“I see! Oh, that isn’t good at all. I must return this when I see him next!” 

“Good.” he shakes his head with a chuckle, moving into the conference room.

It was time to get back to business. As much as he didn't want to be apart of this meeting, it would take his mind off of things for a while. 

And if what Penny said was true, he had a feeling things would be changing around here.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! We are now done with Chapter one!_ **

**_I kind of skipped the first episode of Volume 7 simply because I didn't feel too much needed to be added to that one. :) But I had fun with this chapter, delving into James' thoughts and interactions with his friends._ **


	2. The Start of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and her team have arrived. The gears are in motion, and their destined path is something they can't avoid.

It was yet another boring meeting like all the others before. James wondered how he even managed to stay awake during it all. 

They talked about the current status of Atlas, barely talked about Mantle, and pointed fingers at James for their economic shortcomings. 

Not that they were entirely in the wrong, but there was only so much he could explain. Or even do, for that matter. 

“I hear your complaints and I understand.” he nodded. “However, at this point, should we vote on anything, it will end up the same way it always has.” 

“A tie.” Camilla grumbled. “As always.” 

James nodded, “It’s not ideal, but nothing will truly be done until the final member of our council is decided. We’ve been at odds for too long. Someone to end the tie is what we need right now.”

“Or you could stop this banter and for once see things our way.” Camellia frowned. 

James leaned back against his chair, “I could say the same about you.” 

Sleet gave an annoyed huff, but nodded, “You have a point there. There is little that can be done. You have your secrets James, and for some reason you are keeping us in the dark.” 

James lowered his head, solemnly, and silently agreeing. 

“Jame, our trust in your is faltering,” Camillia says quickly, 

Honestly, James felt like he never had it to begin with. 

“You’ve always had Atlas and Mantle’s best interest at heart. Our entire kingdom has survived till now because of your ill-tempered efforts, but only barely! I can’t help but feel there is something bigger going on that you don’t want us to know about.” 

James inhaled slowly, “I assure you, I am on your side. Always have been, and always will be. I can’t go into details yet. I can only ask that you trust me for now.”

“Our trust can only last so long.” Sleet folds his arms. 

Camellia was quick to add in, “Our city's balance rests on your shoulders and you have given us little confidence you can even handle the job. Even before Vale fell...” 

James’ frown deepened. Despite keeping his cold exterior intact, his mental thoughts were crumbling. 

I wanted to plead with them to just give him time. To aid him in some way. 

To do more than just point fingers and yell about the things he fails to do. He was in charge of a school, and the entire military. He accepted this job and took it seriously, but that didn’t mean he was all-knowing. 

He learned that the hard way at Vale. 

Yet ever since then he has gotten nothing but complaints, accusing fingers, and jabs to his own abilities when he was giving his all every second of every day….

_No._

_No no_ , he chided himself. They didn’t know what he knew. He couldn’t fault them for being upset and angry with him. 

It would be different if they knew, he was positive of that. 

“Camillia.” Sleet scolds her quickly. “James has always done what he believes is best. And Mantle…” he sighs. “Mantle is suffering. And it won't be long until Atlas does as well.” 

James was genuinely surprised these two seemed to actually notice Mantle’s struggles despite hardly bringing it up. He could feel Winter’s gaze locked on him, concerned. 

“I agree.” Camillia nods. “Mantle needs our help. Yet your decisions have been putting aside their needs for a reason I can’t fathom. James, I want to trust you, but you continue to keep us in the dark.” 

Not expecting something like this, James gave a nod. “I understand.” there was a notification on his phone. 

Clover and his team had accomplished their mission. 

“I must go,” he says. “A recent accident has discovered a small group making their way illegally over the border.” he rose, Winter and Penny rising with him. 

“You’ll inform us of that but not of where all our supplies are going too?” Camilla scowled. 

“With due time.” he ensures, bowing to the two. Turning he walked briskly from the hall. The criminals the Aesops recently arrested should be arriving soon. 

And not just that, but Clover had taken it upon himself to place something of grave importance in his desk. 

The relic of Haven...

He could hardly breathe with this knowledge. Two relics in one place, along with the Winter Maiden?? He tried not to stress on the idea of the slowly growing target across Atlas, but that was impossible. 

It was here now, so nothing could be done about it. 

Just accept and move on, James. You’re fine. Everything’s fine…. 

He has wasted so much time already. The discussion of Mantle was important, but until a fifth councilman was decided there would be no change. He’d accept whatever decision the council would make, but for now, he was going to focus on the tower. Just a few more weeks and it would be up. Once it was, he could put all his efforts back into Mantle. 

He couldn’t clean up every mess by himself after all. He wasn’t the only sense of power in Atlas, but for some reason, everyone acted like he was. The Councilmen had resources and means to help Mantle. The rich of Atlas had the means and money to help… 

None of them did of course, but you never heard anyone blaming them for anything. 

Oh no no no, it was all on him. He was General, not a mayor! Not King! Not-

He pinched his nose and cut off his downward spiral of negative thoughts. 

He was doing it again...

Making excuses. 

NO, he told himself again.  _ Don’t point fingers either. You are taking the resources that people need. You aren’t innocent in this. People have a good reason to dislike you. _

He was just tired. He set himself on this path and he knew the consequences. He would accept them. If he was kicked out of Office at the end of all of this, he wouldn't argue. 

"Are you alright, Sir?" Winter asked softly, stepping beside him. 

"Yes," he assures her. "Just a tad tired.  If I have to sit through another meeting like that…” he mumbled. Same old meeting. Same old conversations. Nothing new. 

He would love some constructive input from time to time. 

Instead of being told everything he was doing wrong, he would love to be told what he could do to make things right. Really, if anyone had an idea of how to get Amity tower up WHILE ALSO providing Mantle with their every need, he would love to hear their plan. 

Because so far, he is the only one trying here… 

“You’re here!” hearing Penny squeal behind him, he paused and turned. The elevator had just arrived, opening to an odd group of people. 

It was the students of Vale…? 

And Qrow?!

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest. **An ally**. 

An actual Ally was here. Someone who knew what he was up against and who he had been fighting side by side for years. 

“Qrow…!” He gasped. 

The man’s shoulder stiffened, awkward and unsure. “Uh… hey.” he says lamely. If that wasn't enough, yet another pleasant surprise stepped forward. 

Pushing from the back, Weiss Shnee appeared. “Winter!” she focused on her sister, who gave an audible gasp. 

Jacques has refused to give Winter any information on Weiss when it was learned she had disappeared. Winter was left confused and scared… 

James has never seen her mind so torn. He half expected her to take a leave of absence to go find Weiss. And he wouldn’t fault her if she decided to. 

Yet here her sister was, looking better than ever. 

In handcuffs of course, but good. 

Frowning at said handcuffs, Winter’s voice boomed with authority, “You have 10 seconds to remove those handcuffs before I hurt you.” she growled at the guards. Confused the guards squealed and scrambled to remove the handcuffs. 

“We’re sorry. We’re sorry.” they stammered. Winter ushered them away, moving closer to Weiss. 

“Are you injured?” 

“No.” Weiss shakes her head. “No no- I’m… I’m fine.” her smile was fragile, barely holding back the emotion she desperately seemed to want to convey. 

“Good…” Winter’s hand reached up to touch Weiss’ face, but she pulled it away. “Good.” she cleared her throat. 

“Oh, it’s just so great to see you all!” Penny rushed forward, taking Ruby into her arms. The younger girl seemed unsure of what to do. Her hands shakily moving up to Penny’s back to return the gesture. 

“Penny…” she mumbled. Her voice wavered, “I just… I…” whatever she wanted to say she couldn't’ seem to get it out. At least not here in the open. There were so many emotions behind her eyes. Emotions Penny couldn’t identify. 

It was just an all-around emotional time. 

After all, to Penny, she wasn’t seeing a friend after a near death encounter. She was just seeing an old friend. 

Unlike Ruby. 

To Ruby, this must have been a lot. Especially after witnessing Penny’s death so close and so suddenly. By her own friend Pyrrha even. 

Knowing he needed to get them moving before they all broke into tears, as this group seemed to want to do, James cleared his throat. 

“Please.” James spoke up, “Let's move this to my office.” it was too open here. He didn’t even know where to start. 

It felt like a relief on his shoulders. 

Friends. Allies. 

People he could honestly trust. 

At least, he had a feeling he could. He didn’t know these students very well, but he had seen their desperate struggle back at Vale. Two were Qrow’s nieces after all, who he said nothing but good things about. 

“I’m very happy to have all of you here,” he says, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. How could he not, after all? They had brought him a relic. If they truly were his enemies they would have taken that to Salem. Of course, he also trusted Qrow. 

He needed someone like Qrow around. Level headed, easy-going, and able to keep his cool. Would greatly contrast his problems of overthinking situations. “It’s really good to see you all,” he adds in. Winter gave him a side-eye, almost smiling. Like a quiet tease. 

Let her tease. This was a good moment. 

“Our reception didn’t really convey that.” The blond woman, Yang he believed, spoke up sourly. He eyed her for a moment. 

She seemed well. He recalled how broken she seemed that night in Vale. Her arm gone, hope lost in her eyes. 

Subconsciously he grabbed his own right arm, knowing those feelings all too well. 

She looked better though. A little rougher around the edges than that cheeky and spunk filled girl from Vale, but better. 

“I sincerely apologize and regret how you were treated by my team,” he says after a sigh. “I wasn’t aware it was any of you. When we got reports of a rogue airship in our air space, it raised some red flags. We assume, as is usually the case in these situations, that it was stolen. Whether for a joy ride or some other reason.” 

Sharing a quick look Ruby cleared her throat, “Well I wouldn’t exactly say it was… I mean it was kind of stolen.” she mumbled. “But only at first? Then it- you know, was given to us.” 

James raised his eyebrow. Something suddenly clicked in his mind and he spoke to confirm it. 

“I got a report from a certain Caroline Cordovin.” he begins, watching as Ruby and her team flinches. He smiles, “She reported a mishap occurring but everything turned out alright. A Grimm attack was pushed back but a few ships were lost in the process. Not all were accounted for.” 

Yang was quick to say, rather panicked and defensive, “It wouldn’t have happened if she had just given us a ride like we originally asked!” she blurted this out in anger, clearly upset to be accused of wrongdoings after whatever this group had been through. 

“Yang..!” Blake huffed at her. Yang quickly covered her mouth. 

“I-I mean-” 

“What she means to say is- that uh- some stuff happened. And we were kind of pressed for time! And-And-” Ruby stammered wildly to cover for her sister, giving a nervous smile 

James held up his hand, his eyes gentle. “I'm not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to understand that story of what happened.” 

“Wait, I heard of that incident.” Winter suddenly spoke up. “Communications were completely knocked out. It was a large scale invasion that couldn’t be reported to us because the Comms were down.” Her eyes widen, each piece of the puzzle making her anger rise, “Did you take out the comms??” she demanded. 

Blanke’s ears flattened against her head “I-It was only supposed to be for a few minutes.”

“It was for two hours!” Winter’s voice grew louder. 

"Technically it wasn't even m-me. I went there to knock them out yes, but someone got there before me." Blake explained. Her ears flattened again "That didn't sound much better, did it?"

"Not really." James shakes his head, yet felt amused. Winter, on the other hand, was not. 

“People, our soldiers, were injured during that attack. Innocent lives could have been at risk and we wouldn’t have been the wiser if things hadn’t been resolved! It would have taken us at least 24 hours before we were aware of what was going on over there! 

“We did what we had to!” Weiss disagreed. “We weren’t given many choices.” 

“Surely Caroline would have let you cross the border if you had given your name!” Winter disagreed. 

Weiss flinched, curling into herself, “I...It would have only been me then! I didn’t want to go back home alone…!” 

Winter’s eyes flared, “If your mission was-

I couldn’t just leave my friends there!” Weiss shakes her head, stepping closer. Winter stormed forward. 

“You had a free ride to Atlas, Weiss! A free ride that didn’t require you to commit a crime against your own Kingdom! You could have gotten back to me, with the relic,  _ which should have been your priority, _ and then I could have sent a ship for your friends! You had options, Weiss! You just didn’t think of them because you let your childish emotions dictate your actions! And what is worse, you then commenced in stealing an airship after causing mass chaos! You could have been shot down the moment you entered Atlas air space!” as Winter yelled, emotions swelled in Weiss’ eyes. “If we didn’t check first, we could have all killed you!”   


Weiss inhaled sharply, her chest choking up and eyes going blurry. Unable to hold back, despite what Winter was saying, Weiss lunged for her sister. The argument broke into silence as Weiss buried her face into Winter’s shoulder and held on tight. 

“I”m sorry…” she whimpered. “So much had happened. I was scared… I’m sorry. I’m just so happy to see you.” 

Winter’s anger faltered. Struggling to stay mad, she sighs. “This… Weiss...You can’t always just give me the puppy dog eyes and hugs and expect my anger to just go away,” she grumbled as if this was an ordinary occurrence between the two. “But… I suppose I do understand.” 

“Winter.” Weiss sniffled. 

“No no, none of that.” Winter shakes her head. ‘You shall not get emotional on me and cry.” quietly she whispered. “And neither shall I.” pulling away, Winter stepped back. “Right… Well.” she cleared her throat to compose herself. “I suppose what is done is done. Argus is still holding strong and those injured are recovering.” 

“I would trust though, that this won't happen again.” James folded his hands, staring down the group. 

“I think that depends on the situation,” Nora mumbled, folding her arms. 

“Laws are laws.” James puts it simply. “Getting mad just because they go against your current situation is something everyone has to put up with. Otherwise, what would be the point of them if they could just be tossed away when we see fit?” he pointed out. 

Nora’s scowl worsened, turning her head away. Her companion, Ren, nudged her a little. 

“And to think that you let all of this go on. Why didn’t you use your name as a Hunter to contact us?” Winter angled her glare to Qrow. The man stared blankly back at her. 

There was a lack of… enthusiasm from him. Before he would eagerly jump at the chance to annoy and pester Winter, yet he made no attempt. 

“I told your Hunters when I got here.” he shrugged. 

“You could have told Argus.” Winters scowled. 

Qrow rubbed the back of his head, offering a weak chuckle, “I said I was Jame’s friend.”

“Did you show them your Hunter’s license?”

“....No. Huh…I didn’t.” he agreed tiredly, “Guess I just wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t exactly… put together, at that moment. We only got here because of these kids, and they are kind of hard to say no to once they set their mind to something,” he says, giving Ruby a playful, yet very exhausted smile. 

James had never seen Qrow so... Beat down. Tired and just going with the flow. Not that he was any different. 

Vale had taken a toll on all of them, he supposed. 

“Well, the past is the past.” James nods, eager to move on. “There is something important we need to discuss.” 

“Yeah.” Qrow agreed. “Something private.” he glanced cautiously at Penny and Winter. Penny gave a smile, quick to recognize his worries    


“Do you mean about the Relics?” she asked 

“Or perhaps the maiden?” Winter gave a smirk of her own, satisfied in the shocked look that followed. 

“You told them??” Qrow demanded at James. 

“I did.” he nods. “Just as you seem to have told your nieces and their teams.” James gestured around. “You aren’t the only one who got into the process of a new plan after Vale. I needed people I can trust. A team that I can rely on. There is no one more I would trust then the two at my side right now.” he smiles, “And of course, my Aesop team.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Penny gushed, pleased to hear that. Winter gave a nod of appreciation. 

“We have been informed of Salem and her influence on the world as of late.” she nods. 

“As well as why it was so important to why you got here.” James opens his desk, removing the relic within it. As he took it out, it seemed to grow in size. 

...Odd, he thought. Yet convenient for travel. 

Giving it a curious look he set it on his desk, watching as it floated just above the surface. 

“Thank you, for risking your own lives, to get this here. I can’t imagine the struggles you must have faced.” He says. “Yet, with this, I find a sense of confidence.” 

“Confidence?” A young man asked. James had never met him before. Freckles covered his face, yet there was a familiar look in his eyes. 

“I have a plan.” James nodded. “After Ozpin left, I was… lost. Unsure of what steps to take next. The tide had been shifted in Salem’s favor and there seemed to be no way to gain a footing against her. Yet seeing you all here, it gave me… inspiration.” he pressed a button on his control panel. 

“Then the Atlas relic…?” Ren inquired 

“Safe in the fault!” Penny piped in. 

“And the Winter Maiden is secure.” Winter hesitated, sighing. “And in stable condition.” 

“Stable condition?” Yang frowned. “What does that-” seeming a little on edge, showing clearly how untrusting she seemed to be towards them, Qrow was quick to explain. 

“She isn’t exactly a spring chicken,” he announced. Yang looked taken aback. 

"So she is old," she said bluntly. 

"As the saying, I just said implied, yeah." Qrow nodded. 

“Oh…” 

James gave a solemn nod. “Things here aren't exactly a sight to behold. The embargo, calling back my troops, and the complete shutdown of the borders. I know I’m not exactly the most trustworthy person in your eyes.”

“Then why continue it?” Blake scoffed. 

“The people of Mantle are hurting,” Nora added 

“I need to ensure Salem cannot get into our borders. Whether this effort has been worth it or not is still unseen, but security has been assured thus far. I needed my military here, protecting my people.” As hard as that was at the moment. 

“But they don’t feel protected.” Yang disagreed. “It’s just making them hate you.”

James almost laughed. At this point, it felt like people hated him no matter what he did. 

“My reputation is a price I’m willing to pay.” he ensured. Moving around the table, he clicked a button to close the windows and raise the table in the middle of the room. 

It was time they knew his plan.


	3. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lies now begin

Going through it step by step, he revealed the Amity Colosseum. He answered their questions calmly. Their questions were fair, and ones he had long since anticipated. 

He had thought about this long and hard, for months. He tore his mind apart for the best possible solution and to him, this was it. 

Reconnecting the world and informing them of the Salem threat was their best bet. There was no point hiding in the shadows anymore. 

As his plan came to an end and he opened the windows back up and closed the screen. He first noticed Qrow’s frown. 

“A dangerous gamble you got going here, James.” 

He couldn’t disagree. “I know.” 

“Oz spent his whole life, many lives, hiding this.” Qrow reminded him. “You sure this is the right call?”

“It’s not something I can just say alone. However, it’s what I believe is the right course of action. Without Ozpin here to guide us I can only rely on my best judgment.” he paused, “Though, it is nice to have a second opinion.”

Qrow looks surprised, unsure of what to say. “It isn’t… a bad plan,” he mumbled. “Just one I hadn’t expected you to use.” 

“Well, the game has changed. And so must we. Things are ever-changing, as Oz used to say.” James turned. Feeling the awkward silence around them he turned around. He waited for someone to speak, noticing all the eyes of the room and the same small boy. 

The freckled face teen stepped forward, looking awkward and… small. 

“Um…” he spoke up shyly. “About that…” 

Qrow gestured to him, “This is Oscar.” he says quickly. “Uh...He’s the next Ozpin.”

James felt his breath hitch. What? 

The new- then Oz was…??

His mentor and friend, his leader, was back? He rushed forward. “Oz!” he says, thrilled at the news. “I can’t believe it. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you sooner. It’s so good to-” as he knelt down to talk to his friend, the boy quickly cut in.

“Wait… Wait I’m not… I’m not Oz. I’m Oscar.” he explained quickly. “Oz isn’t really here at the moment. He’s gone. He’s here, but gone.”

James frowned. That didn’t make sense. 

He had long conversations with Ozpin on this exact phenomenon. Wanting to know every detail of the change and body swap Ozpin seemed to go through. It was one of the only ways Oz even convinced him Salem was real, after all. 

He knew how it worked, at least for the most part. Both souls were present, always. Blending in small ways, but always very clear. 

To be honest, he wasn’t even sure which Ozpin was which sometimes. Which one was the thousand-year-old body jumper and which one was the original soul to the body? He actually wasn’t even sure which one even owned the name “Ozpin.” Surely it wasn’t that convenient that both would be named the same thing, so there had to be a second name in there somewhere. 

Which were thoughts that plagued him daily, mind you. 

He was too curious for his own good. At least now there was a defined difference. Ozpin and Oscar. 

“That isn’t normal,” he says quickly, reminded of their conversation. Ozpin just leaving, or receding back into the mind of his current host wasn’t how Ozpin worked. Especially in a crisis? 

“What happened?” he demanded. “Were you injured or hurt perhaps? Or was it-” 

“ _We don’t know_.” 

The room fell deathly quiet as Ruby Rose spoke. 

Oscar offered a small gasp, showing his surprise for only a moment before he quickly retreated to a more neutral look. 

The others followed suit. 

There was something wrong with it. There was something wrong in the way everyone was startled by what Ruby said. 

Something was wrong in the way Qrow stepped back and looked down. 

Something was wrong about this very moment. 

Yet James listened. 

He listened because he wanted to. Because he was so tired of lies, and distrust. He wanted to be able to relax a little and rely on those around him. 

He had no reason to distrust these good people. And surely they had no reason to lie to him in return. So even though no one spoke, seemingly cautious about something, despite being very chatty a moment prior, he listened. 

He believed Ruby when she explained that Oz was gone from the train crash and that the lamp was a mystery in how it functioned and could offer no wishes. 

He believed every word. 

“Worse news yet.” He sighs, nodding. “Thank you, Ruby.” he nods. “Did he say anything else?” 

“He told us the lamp can answer three questions, but they were already used up.” Her expression was unwavering. Not a single hair out of place, her eyes locked with his. 

If she was lying, she was very good at it. 

So surely… he could trust her. Right? 

He wanted to. 

With a solemn nod, he moved back to the lamp. So this oh so powerful relic was useless for the next few years? Almost felt pointless in a way, rushing it over here when it was powerless to everyone around it. 

Attempting to look on the bright side he smiles “At least you are here, Oscar. You’re safe here in Atlas.” he assured him. “And I’m sure together we can work on a way to bring Ozpin back.”

The young boy brightened, “Thank you sir!” he paused. “U-Uh- General.” he seemed embarrassed, shyly trying again. “Ironwood?”

“Call me as you see fit.” James chuckled. He pushed back this nagging feeling he had in his brain. This worry. 

It was Qrow, his family, and their friends. He could trust Qrow. And if Qrow trusted these young students, then everything would be fine. 

Snagging the super useless relic off the table, he walked back to Ruby and offered it to her. “Here.” 

Startled, she gave him a curious look, “You’re giving it back to me?” she asked in disbelief. 

“After what happened with the Aesops I don’t want you to think I’m keeping anything from you. Especially something as important as this. For the time being, and until we can find a place secure to hold it, I think it would be safest with the people who brought it.” 

“You sure would need one secure location.” Qrow nodded. 

“You could always just toss it into the vault with the Relic of Atlas.” Oscar chipped in. 

James gawked at the young man. An actual… idea? And an idea not coming from him?? 

What a change in tune!

“Penny. Penny, write that down.” James says quickly. 

“Yes sir!” grabbing a sticky note she scribbled down Oscar’s note, placing it on Jame’s desk. 

Oscar was just as surprised, “W-Wait you took that seriously? I was kind of joking.” he stammered. 

“An Idea is always an idea.” James insists. And he was desperate for those right now. 

Winter gave a roll of her eyes, yet smiled.

“This is turning out to be a wonderful day.” James bustled, exhaling a breath that seemed to loosen his shoulders. “Now that everything is settled. I ask you, what shall you all do?”

Ruby glanced at her team. Smiling, she asked, “What do you need us to do?”

James turned, a bounce in his step for the first time in months. “First things first, we need to take a look at those weapons of yours.” a screen appeared before them, surveillance cameras showing Blake’s broken blade. 

They must have fought some terrible battles to be as bruised and beaten as they all were. 

“That is…” Blake’s ears perked up, then flattened. “Ah…” she blushed, embarrassed. “So you saw that.”

“Afraid so.” James nodded, “Not to mention, a change of clothes.” he eyes her in particular. “You will catch your death of cold out here in those attires. I believe an outfit change is much needed.” Honestly, who wears a belly shirt to Atlas? She must have been freezing! 

“Ohhh…” Blake reached up to hug her bare arms. “Yes please.” she shivered.

“Wait, you're cold??” Yang asked her. 

“Well-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Yang stepped closer to her, already removing her jacket to slide it over Blake’s shoulders. “Here, wear this.”

Blake’s cheeks burned red, “You really don’t need to-”

“You are literally shaking. Wait… does my jacket stink?” Yang lifted her sleeve to smell it. “Ah dang it does, doesn’t it? I haven't showered in weeks.” 

“Oooh gross!” Blake shrugged the jacket off. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Yang whined. 

“Ew. Just… Just ew.” Blake stepped away. 

“Come on take it.” Yang stepped closer, and Blake quickly stepped away, moving around Ruby to avoid Yang. 

“Nope! No way! Get away!” 

The young group laughed. It was a refreshing moment. 

“Penny.” James asked, “Would you mind showing our friends the rooms they will be staying in?” 

“Of course sir!” she saluted him. “Oh this will be so much fun.” she gushed, skipping down to take Ruby’s arms. “I’ll show you all the way!” 

“R-Right.” Ruby gave a struggling smile, leaning away from Penny subconsciously. 

Giving the group a nod, James escorted them out of their office. Closing the door, he let the moment settle in. 

He was feeling, GREAT. 

“Winter?” he asked, turning around. Watching her mess with a strand of her hair, she stood straight.

“Yes, sir?” she asked. 

He offered a smile, “I’m glad your sister has returned safe and sound.” 

She blinked, her expression softening. “As am I. I wish it was under more legal circumstances though.” 

“They are young.” James mused. “You were not the perfect rule follower back in your Academy days.” he reminded her. 

“T-That was different.” she insisted.

“Oh, was it?” he snickered. 

“I never stole an entire Atlas ship after disabling a very important communications tower.” 

“No, but you did even up freezing over the entire west wing while simultaneously combusting the East wing in flames.” 

“.....” There was a long and very awkward pause. She ducked her head, cringing at the horrid memory. “I was in detention for the rest of the year.” 

“And community service for just as long, yes I remember.” 

James gave a deep chuckle, lifting his head to look out to Atlas. So vast and filled with people depending on him. Yet undoubtedly holding traitors in the shadows. 

The weight of that knowledge had him opening his door to step towards the elevator. “I shall return in a moment,” he says. 

“Sir?” Winter asked

“I need a moment,” he says. “A breath of fresh air would do me good.” 

His right-hand nods, giving him a salute as he closes the door. Heading to the elevator he returned to the main hall, glad to see his allies were still talking within. 

They had just run into the Ace-ops, who were eagerly speaking to the Vale students. 

“I feel so bad. honestly!” Elm shoved her way to Ruby’s side, taking her hand to shake the poor girl like a rag doll. She was always the softer Ace-op on the team, showing a strong motherly sort of instinct to those younger to her. She nearly spoiled Marrow. “If we had known who you were we would be laughing over a hot meal right now!” 

Ruby stumbled away, dizzy and stammering “I-it’s okay, you were just following orders.” 

“You could have asked a few questions.” Weiss pointed out. 

“Questions are for the weak!” Marrow exclaimed. “Beside it’s not like-” he trailed off, peering over their shoulders. Spotting Penny his shoulders hunched. He could already hear his team snickering as the Protector of Mantle approached.

“Marrow!” she greets. 

“Penny.” he grumbled.

“I have come to return your house key!” she lifted the key with a smile. 

“...Why do you have his house key?” Oscar asked quietly 

“He lost it in a game of cards.” Clovers sighs, shaking his head 

Marrow gasped. “Wha- really?? I can have my home back?” his tail wagged behind him.

“Yes! The General informed me that you would be lacking in rest if you did not get this returned to you. So, here you are.” she plops it against his palm, smiling. 

“YES!” his tail wagging got worse 

“Still can’t believe you would bet your house in the first place.” Harriet rolled her eyes 

“Aww, does that mean you won't be staying with us anymore?” Elm pouted at Marrow, who gave a sheepish smile. 

“Thank goodness,” Vine grumbled under his breath. “I can only handle so much of the shedding.” 

“I do not shed.” Marrow gasped.

“Say that to our couch.” Vine folded his arms. 

“Oh, the lint roller is nearly done for!” Elm chuckled. 

Harriet shoved Marrow a tad, “Anyway.” she grumbled. “It’ll be good to see what you kids can do. I’m looking forward to it.” there was a spark of excitement in her eyes, eager for whatever challenge this new group brought to the table. 

Clover offered an amused chuckle, “Well I’m sure you are all tired. We have a big day tomorrow so how about you all get settled in? Penny, can you show them the way?”

“Of course!” she says chipperly. “Leave it to me!” she turned and gestured for everyone to follow. The young teens gave some tired nods, eager to lay down and just get some sleep. 

They had been awake going on 30 hours at this point. Their knees were jello and eyes blurry. The only thing keeping them going after losing the adrenaline of being arrested was the single promise of a nice warm bed. 

“Sleep.” Yang gestured forward, motioning for Penny to lead the way. 

“Right this way.” the robotic teen gushed. 

Following, the oldest of the group lingered behind. Qrow didn’t really plan to stay in the dorms with Ruby and her team. After all, he had his own place here in Atlas. He had a place to stay in every Kingdom actually since he spent so much time in each one. 

It had been a while since he visited his Atlas apartment though. No doubt it was dirty and messy, just as he left it before. 

There was probably also a large stash of booze there.

The thought made him wary, his fingers twitching and his skin felt itchy. It would be easy to just go there, pop open a bottle, and chug down. Too easy. 

Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable in his own skin he pressed to the side of the room, needing a moment to catch his breath. Maybe going there wasn’t a good idea tonight. He was tired, mentally weak. 

His secret promise to himself would be shattered in a moment and leave him exactly as he has been these last few years. 

“Qrow.” James made his presence known. Surprising his friend, the smaller male turned with a wide-eyed look. 

Quickly Qrow straightened up and cleared his throat, hoping to hide the worries he had, “James.” he greets. 

Approaching him, James offers a tender smile. “I meant it when I said it was good to see you. Really.” If only Qrow could understand what his presence meant to James. 

James didn't want to pressure him, but he truly felt such relief with his friend here. It felt like everything was going to be okay. 

Physically surprised, Qrow reached for the back of his head. “Y-Yeah.” he agrees awkwardly. "Same." 

“It feels like years since I last saw you last.” James continued, “Everything has felt…” he paused, struggling to say even a little of everything on his shoulders lately. “It’s been a lot since Beacon fell,” he concluded. 

Qrow’s eyes shifted to their feet. “Yeah. Same.” he agreed, his voice softer this time. 

Stepping closer, wanting to convey in any way he could just how grateful he was to have his allies close again, James took the chance to hug Qrow. 

He never hugged anyone. Yet he needed this. A confirmation that Qrow was here, with allies, with the lamp, and with Oscar, and that everything was going to start turning around. 

Qrow’s entire body had gone stiff when James embraced him. Undoubtedly shocked at such an open show of affection, and from the cold stone General for that matter, he was unsure what to do. 

Finding himself rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he patted James on the back.

“We should celebrate your arrival.” James insists, stepping away. He didn’t take time off work often, but he could make the time for Qrow. “We could get a drink.” 

Qrow stepped away, panicked. James could see his defenses already building behind his eyes. “No thanks,” he says, eyes darting to the floor. He seemed too timid and unsure. 

“Is everything alright?” James prodded softly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you.” Qrow insists quickly. “I’m trying to- let it go, ya know? The Alcohol I mean.” 

Eyes widened, James was taken aback. The Drunkard Qrow, cutting himself off?? He wondered how recent this was and if that is why Qrow seemed to be quiet, yet on edge when spoken to. 

“How long?” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Barely a few days.” Qrow shakes his head. “Not all that impressive I know, but I’m trying.” 

James wanted to know what brought on such a change. What was the final push to get Qrow to step away from his own addiction? It was all too personal to ask in the middle of the hallway. 

“I haven’t even told the girls…” Qrow bit his lip, glancing back at the retreating RWBY team. 

“Qrow.” James rushed forward, slapping his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “This is great news! This is fantastic news.” he insisted. 

“Is it…?” he seemed unsure. 

“It is.” 

The smaller man glanced away. A bubble of anxiety choked him up. He wanted to tell someone about this. He wanted to tell someone other than his young teenage nieces who already had so much on their plates. He wanted a friend. “I feel awful all the time.” his voice trembled into a whimper, “It’s been just a few days and I’m already-” he gestured to his shaking hands. He felt pathetic. “I can’t go to the apartment because my stash is there, James. I can’t- I…. But I don’t want to-” 

“Hey. Hey…” James cut him off. Never in his years did he expect to see Qrow so worn down and… frightened. There was plenty to fear in the world, yet Qrow never let any of it bring him down. 

The fear of himself was probably the one thing Qrow couldn’t fight against on his own. 

“It’s okay.”James glanced around. “We’ll figure this out.” Qrow needed him. And for the first time since Vale, he felt he could truly offer some assistance to the people who needed him. “You there,” he calls to the closet soldier. “Report to officer Winter that I will be stepping out for a few hours. I’ll return to work as soon as I am done, but if she needs she can call,” he commands the man. The soldier saluted and ran off. 

“What are you doing?” Qrow mumbled

“Getting you a drink.” James turned him around, walking his old friend to the main doors. 

Qrow was weakly fighting against him “N-No I told you, I’m quitting-”

“I’m getting you something other than alcohol.” James assured him “It would be nice to talk and catch up. I feel like it’s something we both need. Tonight you won't have to worry about a thing.” 

Lowered his arms, Qrow slouched in defeat. A small smile pulled at his lips and he nodded. A sense of security lifted his spirits. He knew James would a man of his word. If he said things were going to be okay, then Qrow believed him. “I’d like that James.” 

“And how about this? I can send someone over to your apartment. Clean it up a little.” he offered. “Get rid of any alcohol there. Or even you and I can go over there right now and do it ourselves in case there are some hidden around that only you know about.” 

With a tiny nod, Qrow agreed. “Okay. Yeah.” 

He didn’t expect James to be so… invested. Normally they couldn’t stand each other. James was uptight and all about the rules, while Qrow was the exact opposite. 

But Qrow always knew James was someone you could rely on in a tough spot. He was his friend. 

A friend he… lied to today. 

Solemnly he looked to the ground. Ruby had made a choice today, but he had also made a choice to go along with it. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, doubt gnawed at his subconscious.

The warmth of James’ hand on his shoulder made his guilt feel worse. 

This was for the best. If Ruby thought this was the right course, he trusted her. He was too tired of making all the decisions.

He hated to admit it but he had always been a follower. First to Ozpin, now from his younger niece...

Was that pathetic? He didn't know... 

He didn’t trust his own mind to make a good decision. 

His misfortune, addiction, trust issues- 

Ruby didn’t have any of that. Even if the choice Ruby made today was a mistake, he was positive it would be 10 times better than any idea he came up with. 

"James," he spoke, his voice raspy. 

"Yes, Qrow?" 

"A nice Apple cider sounds good." 

"Well, lucky for you then, because I know just the place." 


	4. The Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered what was in Ruby's tiny backpack?   
> ...Well I had an idea what might be in there.

Like a small marching line, Ruby and her friends were lead through the many  _ many MANY  _ halls of Atlas academy. All of them so similar in color they were just blurring together. 

“That is the Cafeteria.” Penny wiggled her fingers towards a large room with a few students inside eating dinner. A few even eyeing them curiously. 

“Penny,” Weiss says. 

“And that way is the training room.” Penny continued on    


“Penny….” Blake’s voice was barely audible. 

“OH! And over there are the classrooms!” she gushed 

“Pennny!!” Yang whined loudly. 

Penny paused, curiously looking over the group. Watching Ruby yawn she tilted her head “You all appear to be… tired.” she rubbed her chin. 

“You don’t say…” Jaune slouched against the wall. 

“Penny.” Ruby put her hands together. Without looking Penny in the eye she asks, “Where. Are. We. Staying??” 

“I need SLEEPPP.” Nora growled 

Penny blinked then chuckled “Remember, you are in Atlas now! Which means~ as one of the most well-funded schools in Remnant, not to toot our own horn-” she giggled, “Every team in Atlas Academy gets their own room! And if that wasn’t enough-”   


Ren cut her off, “So we are staying in the dorms.”    


There was a small spout of silence. 

“It’ll be just like Beacon!” Penny cheered, 100% enthusiastic about this news. Quite the contrary to the other young teens who were falling over, exhausted.

“There is a bed, right?” Nora asked    


“Indeed!”    


“Good.” she willed herself a little farther “Let's go then. I demand sleep.” 

Another 5-minute walk later and they were in the next section of the building. 

“TADA!” Penny swung open the door dramatically and slid in. “The dorms!” 

Filing in, the half-awake group of teens blurrily blinked. 

“Bunk beds.” Yang states

“Indeed. For optimizing room space. A recently changed feature to the dorms.” Penny explained, waving her hands around to show off the structure of the bunk bed. 

Weiss, in her tired haze, gave a snort. “I bet Winter liked our bunk beds at Beacon.” 

Slowly, realization dawned on Ruby. Gaining back a sliver of consciousness she gasped. “Winter liked our Bunkbeds! WE STARTED A TREND!”

Her team lifted their hands in a lackluster fist pump to the air. “Yeahhhhh….” 

“Trend starters you are.” Penny beamed. 

Ruby gave a giddy snort, "That's awesome." 

"I did always think they were cool." Jaune nods. "But my team never wanted to join in on the fun." 

"They weren't structurally sound. We didn't have the right equipment." Ren shakes his head

Jaune gave him a huff, "But then when I agreed you said we would go shopping for the equipment."

"And we never did." Nora snickered

"Guess we just weren't meant for the bunk bed life." Ren shrugged. 

"Until now. Bring it on." Nora gave the bunk beds a determined look. 

Penny giggled at their antics, “Well, Ruby and friends, this shall be your dorm.” giving them each a key, she then commenced to offer Jaune and the others theirs. “Your room shall be right across the hall.”   


“Sleep.” Nora moaned, stomping out of the room to slam into the door across. “Ren. Door. Rennnnnn.” 

He reached around her to unlock it, letting Nora roll within. “Sleep well,” he says over his shoulder. 

“Night Ren.” Team Rwby chorused. 

“Well my companions, I’ll leave you to sleep. I shall return at 6 sharp to collect you all for tomorrow’s outing!” Penny says chiperly   


“Am I going to that as well…?” Oscar asked, twiddling his thumbs. Penny gave a tilt of her head in thought. 

“Are you a Huntsman?” She inquired 

“Uh- no.” he shakes his head

“Huntsman in training?” she tried again 

He cringed, “Kind of?” 

“I shall discuss it with the General,” she assures him, giving a salute. 

“Thanks.” with a timid nod he ducked into his new room. The moment he did the others could hear him speak “Nora, no. You can’t just take two beds.”   


“Bite me!” she barked 

“No!”

“Nora, don’t hog the beds.” Jaune gave a wave to the others, following after Oscar. 

Chuckling, Penny felt someone looking at her. Realizing it was Ruby she beamed.    


“Hello friend~” she cooed, stepping closer. Ruby quickly glanced away, arms folding in front of her awkwardly. 

“Uh… Yeah.” 

“Oh Ruby, this shall be so much fun.” Penny took her hands with a soft smile. “Now we can talk and spend time together! I’ll show you all the, as they say, hot spots of Mantle and Atlas!” Penny jumped up and down, swinging Ruby’s hands. 

Ruby looked perplexed, struggling to keep the smile on her face. “Of course..! Of course yeah.” she nods, pulling her hands away and hiding them behind her back. “Let's do that. Sometime. W-We’ll figure out a day.” she assures. 

“Tomorrow?” Penny gushed 

“Oh well- we got that mission, right? To start helping with the tower? Should focus on that. I’ll probably be tired.” Ruby cleared her throat.

“Then the day after.” Penny smiles 

Ruby stepped back, looking desperate to hide away in her room. Her hand was already reaching to close the door, “W-Who knows. I can’t really tell what my schedule will be yet. We’ll put a pin in it, yeah?” 

“Pin! Added!” Penny pretended to put a pin in the air. “I shall go over your schedule and decide the time!”

“Great..! Great. Night!” with that she slammed the door closed. When she turned her team was staring her down. Ruby reeled back, offering a weak laugh “H-Hey guys.” 

“Well, that was weird,” Blake noted 

“What? Weird? What was? Penny??” Ruby gave a weak snort, “Penny is just a little odd. A robot, remember?” 

“I think she meant about you.” Yang raised her eyebrow

Ruby folded her arms, her smile forced and pulled too wide to ever be considered natural. She glanced around, “I dunno what you mean.” 

“You sure?” Weiss folded her arms. 

Ruby let an awkward silence be her answer. With a cringing smile she opened her mouth, “Man, I’m tired. Time for bed~!” she yawned to cut them off, escaping to her bed. “We have a busy day tomorrow! Lots to talk about and do.” 

Blake and Yang glanced at each other, deciding to let the topic go for now. Relieved they did, Ruby began to remove her boots. Glad she was able to use her pajamas, she quickly changed into them and scaled up to the top bunk.    


She nearly purred as she stretched out along the mattress. A nice long nap is what she was craving. With all the traveling they had been doing lately she had truly come to appreciate the softness of a good bed.    


To think they finally made it to Atlas. Some part of her, deep down, worried the journey here would be more of a struggle. That they would be in jail this whole night and go through a long process to get to Ironwood. 

Yet they were brought right to him and even had a goal plan for the next couple of weeks. It felt too good to be true. Obsessed, over cautious- they heard endless thoughts on Ironwood's mental state. In a way, those rumors influenced her approach to him. Despite his friendly greeting she couldn't help but feel that he was just moments away from cracking and causing city-wide chaos. 

...Or maybe he wouldn't. 

He had trusted her more than she ever thought he would. The lamp resting beside her pillow was proof of that. 

Had she made the right choice? Had- 

“Ruby?" Weiss cut her thoughts off. "Where do you want your bag to go?” she asked, lifting the small backpack Ruby kept strapped to her back and hidden behind her cloak. 

“OH!’ she bolted upright, reaching down to snag it. “I’ll take it, thank you.” never wanting to let this out of her sight she leaned it against one of the bedframe corners. Taking a moment to ensure the contents were okay she unzipped the bag and looked inside. 

Her journal- which she let  **_no one_ ** read for very personal reasons. 

A folded up blade…

She felt herself choke up a little. 

Images of Amity colosseum suddenly overcame her. She could still remember it crystal clear. 

How Penny had been torn to shreds, her body tossed around the floor. The Grimm crashing above the glass window and Pyrrha… 

She was so frazzled, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t move. 

In a spur of adrenaline and desperation, Ruby took up the closest thing she could. 

Penny’s discarded weapon. She had used it to defend Pyrrha and herself until their friends had arrived. Yet even after getting the chance to retrieve her own weapon, Ruby couldn’t part with Penny’s blade 

So she kept it, hidden deep within her bag and close to her for all these long months. 

It had been a little secret of hers. 

She never told a soul, too worried to even open up the floodgates to the conversation of Penny’s death. She couldn’t fathom it, preferring to push away those feelings to avoid further heartbreak. 

And yet, despite how good she had gotten about acting “okay” about what happened to Penny, when she came face to face with her today. 

Something about it just didn’t feel right. 

Penny had died. She saw it. She felt it. 

She mourned and cried over her and yet, she was standing there, perfectly okay. While Pyrrha… 

She shook her head. 

No, she told herself. Don’t think about it. Penny is a robot and she should just accept that she was back and okay. 

After all, everyone else hardly batted an eye when they saw Penny. Sure they weren’t as close as she was to Penny, but they were still sad for her death. If they were able to accept it and move on so quickly she could too. 

Right…?

Right. 

That was the end of that. Whatever bitter sensation she had in her chest she would force down with every other doubtful and terrible thought that threatened to consume her. 

Repress and breathe. 

It’s how she coped since Beacon and it was how she would continue to. 

No one would know otherwise. 

SO!

She focused on the rest of her bag's contents. 

Some tissues, a compass. 

Her finger grazed an emerald gem, hidden deep within the bag. At the moment, it was an inner thought Ruby didn’t want to talk about. But a time not too long ago, it was a crucial piece to Pyrrha’s headpiece, hanging down just below her ear. 

Honestly, at this point she should call this bag her Repression backpack. 

Often mistaken as the depression backpack one might say. 

The two often go hand in hand. 

HAH, what a jokester she was! Just cracked herself up! 

...haha….

Oh, look, an old snack from Vale. It was probably still good. 

She put the jewel back within the bag, yet another loss she just couldn’t seem to will herself to outright confront. So she focused on the rest of the content. 

There were some extra bullets, paper, and a pen. She had used that a lot to write back to Yang at home. The guilt of leaving her sister behind was something she was sure she’d never be able to truly get over. She couldn’t even bare to bring it up. 

She wasn’t naive after all. She knew her relationship with her sister had been different since Beacon. They used to joke and hug and… talk. 

Yet for the last few weeks, there had just been solemn silences and fights against the Grimm. 

It had been that way with all of them if Ruby was honest. 

“Anyone need paper?” Ruby asked, lifting it out of her bag.

“Why do you have paper?” Weiss asked 

“To write letters.” With Yang here beside her, she had no reason to write home. Yang wasn’t there. 

Wait….

She paused, taking the paperback to her chest. What was her Dad up to right now? 

She hadn’t given herself time to think about him for a while. She couldn’t afford to with their lives on the line for so long. 

She had left without so much of a warning, leaving her Father to care for Yang alone. Was he okay? Yang seemed to be in a much better place when they reunited, so surely it was because of his help but… 

Was he okay right now? 

No word from either of them for such a long time? No, Yang surely sent him a letter or something. Right?

“H-Hey Yang?” She asked. 

“Yeah?” she was fluffing her pillow, pajamas already on. 

“Have you contacted Dad at all lately?” 

Yang gave her a side-eye, shrugging. “No, not really.” 

Ruby paled, “Ah… I thought maybe you had.” 

“Nope. Why would I? He knows where I was going.” she folded her arms behind her head, flopping back against the mattress. 

Cause they weren’t in Mistral anymore? Cause they were now involved in some immortal’s plan to stop another immortal from destroying the world? Because they were his only family left??

Because she just lied to one of the most powerful men in the world and if things went bad she might never make it home again to tell her Dad all this. 

Instead of saying all that, however, Ruby sunk against her pillow. 

Everything was fine. 

Don't think about it. Just breathe. Nothing would be gained from getting upset right now. 

Figure it all out tomorrow. 

Hah, how often had she told herself that… ?

How often would she continue to tell herself that. 

You stupid fool. 

You stupid stupid fool. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She was tired. 

Very tired. 


	5. Time for bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why Ren seemed to distant during season 7....  
> These are my thoughts for that reason.

More than eager to settle down and drown her thoughts of sorrow with sleep, Ruby was surprised to hear rustling below her. 

Seeing Weiss get up, she rolled over. “Where are you going?” she asked 

“I forgot to do something,” Weiss explained, sneaking to the door. “Be back in a second.” 

“Bye,” Yang mumbled. Blake was silent, either already passed out in her bed or just opting not to vocalize. 

Deciding to take a moment to herself, Weiss stepped outside of the dorm to lift her phone. News of the upcoming Election was stirring up Atlas social. She couldn’t go to a single web page without a picture of her Father, or some woman named Robin appearing for campaigning ads. 

She sighs, narrowing her eyes. She didn’t want to look over all this with the others. She knew she already worried them enough just being back at Atlas. No need to add this to their stress. 

So she let it quietly bug her to watch her Father even dare to act like he had Atlas’ interest at heart. She knew he probably only wanted the council seat just so it could make it easier for himself to do his questionable business practices without having to do too much cover-up. 

At least, she assumed that would be the reason. Her father had never really shown an interest till now. Of course, James Ironwood always kept a firm foot into politics until now too. 

Maybe her Father considered this the golden opportunity. 

“Weiss?” Across the hall, the door had opened. Jaune stepped out with a soft smile, giving her a little wave “Heading to bed?” he asked 

She quickly slid her phone back into her pocket, clearing her throat, “Yes.” she nods. “It’s been a long day. Long few weeks, actually.” 

“Tell me about it.” Jaune groaned, leaning back against the wall behind him. 

“Care for the synopsis of the full novel?” She mused. 

His head tilts with a smile, “Was that a joke?” he wiggled his finger at her “You’ve been practicing.” 

“Well, Yang-” she hesitated, a sting of personal guilt washing over her. “Actually, my whole team hasn’t really been able to joke since- you know, the attack....” she tensed her shoulders, glad Jaune nodded when she not so subtly referred to Haven. “I thought it was my turn to try and liven things up. I couldn’t be there for them before when I have whisked away back home after leaving Vale. So I wanted to now. ” she glanced away, her voice tight, “I don’t really want to be the  _ Ice Queen  _ forever.” 

There is hardly a pause before Jaune’s voice comes out, upbeat and assuring, “You haven’t been that for a long time.” he assures her. “In fact, I dare say that joke just now was somewhat humorous!”

“Oh, really now?” she chuckled. “I’m glad to hear my practice has gotten me somewhere. If I can get Yang to laugh I’ll know for sure that I’m beginning to master the craft.” 

The idea of Yang laughing, beaming as she did back in Beacon, was enough to have them both settle into a soft silence. 

“Blake and her seem to be better,” Jaune says quietly 

Weiss tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “I think they are. They didn’t go into the best detail on what happened with Adam, but I think they found some solace with each other. They need that.” 

“And you?” He asked. 

She shifted her weight, “What about me?” 

“How are you holding up?” he asked. “Being back home and all? I know you were pretty quick to get away from here.” 

“Oh…” she gave a meek shrug. “Hard to say. It was nice to see Winter again. Really nice.” she exhaled, the tension leaving her shoulders as she said that. “My father hasn’t come storming after me, so that is a plus. Still being glared at, but I get that everywhere.” She fiddled with the end of her pajama shirt. “I think I’m okay. I got the team, I got you, your team, Oscar. I even have Qrow and Maria, I think.” she mused. Looking him in the eye, she smiles. “I’m good.” 

He smiles in return, “Good.” 

Hearing Ruby whine out her name from the other side of the wall, she chuckled, “Guess it is time for bed.” Weiss gave a small wave. 

Jaune slid open his door, peering inside. The nostalgia of the moment had him chuckling, “It really is like Beacon, isn’t it? Dorms right across from each other.”

“Yeah.” Weiss nodded, pausing. Her gaze trailed away. “I think of the good… and the bad from those memories a lot.”

“Yeah. It’s not exactly like Beacon,” he scanned over his room, frowning at the empty bed and wishing a certain lost friend were there with them. A moment later Oscar came into view and took the spot, snapping him out of his gaze. 

The thoughts were in motion though. 

Phyrra... What would she think of all of this? 

Would she be okay with the position they have just put themselves in…? 

“We should probably get some sleep.” he says quietly. 

“Right.” Weiss agrees. “Well, see you tomorrow.” 

“Night.” closing the door, Jaune kicked off his shoes and removed his armor one piece at a time. It felt like forever since he was able to just relax like this. 

“I'm ready to hit the hay.” Nora yawned. 

“Agreed.” Oscar chuckled, fluffing his pillow. 

A silence followed afterward. The day’s events were all on their mind after all. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” Ren broke the silence, his expression somber. 

“Talk about what?” Nora inquired. 

“Ironwood.” 

Sighing, her bed rest put on hold, she sat up. “What exactly is there to talk about?” 

“Really?” Ren sighs at her as if it should be obvious. 

"Really." she nods, rolling her eyes, "Enlighten me." 

Ren's eyes narrowed in response, “We lied.” he says imply. "We lied directly to General Ironwood's face." 

Nora gave a shrug, “I can't say we can trust him. Have you seen what that man has been doing lately? The whole Kingdom is in lockdown? Mantle is struggling to survive.” 

“And he explained why he is doing that. And he trusted us with his plan. With the Lamp. And in return, we lied to him.” Ren countered, his frown deep. Clearly bothered by their choices that day, Jaune felt a heaviness on his shoulders. 

“Ruby did what she thought was right,” Nora says simply. 

“Was it right though?” Ren was quick to speak up. 

“Ren.” Jaune says, not wanting a confrontation to start up so late into the night. 

“What exactly is your issue here, Ren?” Nora stood, hands on her hips. “We saw all the warning flags on our way in. His army is causing more harm than good, just like it always does." 

"What does that mean?" Oscar pitched in, confused 

Nora snorted, "We all know very well that it was Ironwood’s own soldiers that caused the fall of Beacon.” 

“That was Cinder.” Jaune couldn’t help but step in. “Ironwood shouldn’t be held completely accountable for that incident.” In fact, had Cinder not taken over the robotic soldiers, Jaune was positive Beacon would still be standing. If only things had gone differently...

“It still doesn’t change the status of Mantle. That city is literally right below us, yet they don’t even have half the stability that Atlas does.” Nora barked. 

“G-Guys.” Oscar held his hands up. “We’re tired. We have all had a long day, and tomorrow will most likely be even longer. I… I agree that we should talk this over more. I don’t know if not trusting Ironwood is the right course of action, but let's have this kind of discussion when we can think clearly and speak calmly.” 

“Agreed,” Jaune says. “Ruby made a call, and we should respect that-”

“Ruby isn’t our leader!” Ren gripped the sheets of his bed, scowling at the floor. Startled, Jaune’s eyes widened, met a moment later with an intense look from his teammate. “ _ You _ , are our leader Jaune, not Ruby. Had you been the one to make this plan, I would be keeping my mouth shut.” he let that settle in, “Yet suddenly I have the weight of being a liar on my shoulders from a choice I didn’t make.” Turning away, Ren left them with some final words. “But yes, let’s go to bed.” sounding bitter, which wasn’t something very common to hear from Ren, he kicked off his shoes, put his weapons aside, and flopped into bed still fully dressed. 

Nora was fuming, yet a stern look from Jaune was enough to have her drop the subject for now. 

10 minutes later Jaune was turning off the lights, giving a goodnight nod to Oscar. “Night.” 

“Goodnight,” Oscar whispered, curling into his mattress. He seemed smaller suddenly. 

Jaune himself felt that way. 

This was the first time that Ren seemed to have such a heavy opinion on the matter. Normally he seemed to just go along with whatever they decided. Following Nora’s beck and call, only giving some words of wisdom when Jaune was unsure of a decision. 

He had never outright opposed a choice made… 

Then again, he had never been expected to go against his own principles either. 

Ren was right. They were lying to a man who had shown them complete trust. They would have to come forward with the truth at some point, and who knows how favorable that situation might be when it arrives. 

He was aware of this the moment Ruby opened her mouth. 

And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had been happy to hand over the title of leader lately. He actually tried to avoid making the hard decisions since Mistral.

It was true, they were different teams. He didn’t necessarily have to listen to Ruby. It was just easier. 

Less stress and weight of the decisions made. 

But, even he felt it was wrong to lie to Ironwood. 

He could still remember how upset he felt when he learned Ozpin had been keeping them in the dark. He had even pushed that anger onto Oscar and threatened him… 

Left Oscar trambling and in tears on the ground from his rage. 

Quietly he glanced at his friend, lying peacefully on his bed. He rolled his hand into a fist at the harsh memory, regret making it hard to breathe. 

Was this really the right way? 

...What would Pyrhha say? 

She hated lying. To her, if you couldn’t trust your ally, then were you truly even on the same side?

If she could see them now, would she be okay with this? 

He already knew the answer. 

And it made his heart feel heavy. 


End file.
